The invention relates to a method and apparatus for filling bulk bags with particulate or powdered material. When a bulk bag is filled with particulate material, air may be mixed with the material and entrapped in the bag, distributed throughout the material. This reduces the amount of material which can be loaded into the bag. Also, bags containing a substantial amount of air in the particulate material are more difficult to handle than bags containing more densely packed particulate material, and may be unstable when stacked.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the invention to provide improved means for densely packing particulate material into a bulk bag.